My Knight in Obsidian Armor
by Attila12
Summary: A certain someone finds herself being tormented by terrible monsters. Luckily, another certain someone is nearby and comes to her defence. An experimentation with a new legendary pairing idea of mine.


_I came up with an awesome new pairing and became a bit obsessed, so I just HAD to give it a try. You'll have to read the story to discover what the pairing is though! Please enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. _**

* * *

I awake with a small moan, feeling the little bit of light that manages to reach into my cave assault my eyelids, signaling that it was day and therefore time to get up. I sit upright and take a moment to collect my bearings and allow my groggy mind to wake up more, as it has yet to quite catch up to my body.

After my mind is completely aware and awake, I float over to my book case. I reach out with my paw and run it along the spines of my beloved literary collection, recognizing the individual books by the pattern of indents I had made in their spines. I grab a few of the ones that I've been wanting to read recently before floating outside.

I levitate into the brisk air of Snowpoint City and feel a chill run up my spine and my fur stands up on end as powdery flakes of snow land on me. I take a few deep breaths, allowing the cold, dry air to cool down my insides as to lessen how noticeable my cold outside was. I give one final shiver before I begin going more altitude. I decide to go to a forest a ways away, mostly because it lacks snow and doesn't have very many bodies of water, meaning that the chances of seeing my reflection when I open my eyes to read will be significantly decreased.

Which is a good thing. I happen to like my memory.

I fly in the direction of my targeted forest, feeling the surrounding air grow gradually warmer as I distanced myself more and more from Snowpoint. I hear birds in the sky near me and smile. Birds are lovely creatures. Not just because their feathers are often brightly colored either, as I rarely see them. They are a very good definition a freedom. They rarely reside in one place for long as they are generally a nomadic people. They fly wherever they wish, able to feel the wind whipping through their feathers and see the surface of the planet below as well as the surrounding sky. And their songs, oh they are magnificent. Nature's music is the loveliest music.

I reach my destination and locate a nice little clearing. I land on a log and set the small pile of books down in front of me before hesitantly opening my golden eyes.

I blink a few times from the sudden presence of direct light in my eyes, the colors swirling and the shapes distorted by my dilating pupils. I raise my paws and rub my eyes in an attempt to ease some discomfort. Finally, my vision clears and my mind swims from the vast array of colors and shapes that most others have become accustomed to as normal, yet still manage to amaze and awe me. I take a few minutes to appreciate the beauty of my scenery.

The trees are a lovely mixture of many shades of brown and green, their leaves rustling in the gentle morning breeze. The grass is a sea of little green ribbons, the sunlight glittering slightly on their surfaces. The sky is a wonderful shade of blue and seems to continue on forever. Several cottony clouds float in it, being pushed by the wind. Their color reminds me of the beautiful snow that is a trait of my home.

I give a contented sigh before picking up my first book, Gathering Blue. This is a favorite of mine because it makes you think a little. Especially near the ending of the book.

I settle down and begin to read.

A while later, I am getting to the part where Kira and Thomas are trying to give that mischievous little Matt boy a bath when I hear a rustling noise nearby. I quickly clench my eyes shut, not wanting to accidentally erase anyone's memory. "Who's there?" I ask, getting a bit edgy from the premonition that assaulted my mind and body as the sounds got closer and closer to where I was sitting.

"Me," I hear Zapdos say in a sarcastic voice before I feel my book get snatched from my paws, followed by a cackle as I feel anxiety and sadness flood my mind.

-ooo-

I float through the trees of a forest not too far from my island, looking for that annoying pink kitten. When I find him, I'm going to kick his furry ass for throwing that damn pie in my face. He's going to WISH he were dead when I get through with him. How a serious guy like Mewtwo can possibly have the same genetic structure as that damned cat is beyond me.

I check behind every tree and rock and am suspicious of every pokemon within my sights. He may be an immature, annoying idiot, but he's a master of disguise.

"Oh, Mew! I forgive you! Just to prove it to you, I'll buy ya some candy if you'll just come out from wherever your hiding!" I lie, sure that it would bring him running if he were close enough to hear me.

I wait for several minutes before groaning. That little coward must have teleported off to somewhere safe.

Just then, I hear noise nearby. My hope returns. Maybe that noise is my soon-to-be victim. Who knows, maybe he got stuck in something or pissed off some other pokemon who attacked him. I smirk and follow the sound to a clearing. I hide behind a tree big enough to conceal my fog-like fur and listen to see if the noise is, indeed, Mew. However, the sounds I hear are not that of a single kitten with a high-pitched, annoying voice. It sounds like there's more than one individual. I am usually strictly against spying, but something tells me to say and listen in. I give in with a sigh and tune in to hear the voices. I frown at what I hear.

"Give me my book back! Please!" I hear Uxie's voice plead. She sounds very upset, probably near tears...

"No way, bookworm!" I hear Rayquaza's voice sneer. "Regirock! Heads up!" he adds with a sadistic laugh.

"Please, guys? This isn't funny," I hear Uxie say, her voice choked. I can imagine tears beginning to leak through her closed eye lids...

"Maybe not for you, nerd. For me, it's hilarious!" I hear Zapdos comment with a cackle.

I can't take it anymore. Someone has to teach those bastards a lesson, and it looks like I'm just the phantom for the job.

I float out into the clearing and stop a little distance away from them. I glare at the trio of assholes, but apparently they can't tell the difference between my anger glare and my usual expression. Because Regirock tosses the book to me and Zapdos flaps his wings and yells "Darkrai! I'm open! Toss it to me!"

I snort. Yeah right. I can't believe they expect me to take part in such a cruel activity. Causing Uxie emotional pain for a laugh?! How sadistic can you get?

I float forward until I am at the side of the being of knowledge. She is sobbing into her paws and she doesn't seem to notice that I'm there. My heart aches for her. I know how it feels to be the victim of sadistic games...

As the three jerks watch with confused expressions, I reach down and set a comforting hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. She turns her head to face me, despite that she can't see me. I hand the book to her. She takes it in her paws, but remains silent. She seems shocked.

"Thank you, Darkrai," she finally says in a quiet voice.

Normally, I'd just nod, but you can't understand body language if you can't see it. "You're welcome, Uxie," I reply, causing her to give me a small smile. I could swear I see a slight pink tint come to her cheeks before she ducks her face down behind her beloved book.

My head snaps back over to glare at the sons of a bitch when Regirock groans. "Way to ruin the fun, Darkrai," he says in a grumbling voice.

"Who knew the king of nightmares had a thing for nerds," Zapdos says with a smirk before laughing, his barbaric buddies soon joining in with his annoying laughter.

I feel my face heat up a little. I shoot a glance at Uxie. Her face is red as well. I bring my eyes back uo to glare at the bastards once again. Haven't they caused her enough shame and misery today?

Finally, Rayquaza notices my death stare and starts to bring his laugh down to a nervous chuckle. His partners in stupidness soon catch on and begin to look nervous as well. I feel a small wave of sadistic pleasure roll over me at the look of fear in their eyes. I am the prince of fear. They are wise to be afraid of me.

"W-we were j-just j-joking around, D-Darkrai," Zapdos stutters nervously.

I begin charging up a Dark Void, keeping up my glare as I do so. "Prepare to beg for death. You bastards don't deserve to escape that easy," I growl before attacking them in rage.

-ooo-

I hug my book close to my chest as I listen to me tormentors' screams of agony. Darkrai is pretty mad about that comment Zapdos made. I sigh before cringing at the sound of a sickening crack, followed by a roar of pain from Rayquaza. I crack open my right eye for a quick peek and gasp at what I see. Darkrai has tied the ozone dragon in a knot and knocked Regirock unconscious against a rock, chips of his rocky skin laying close by his body. The phantom is currently advancing on a very frightened looking Zapdos. I clench my eye back shut and hug my book even tighter.

Just then, I hear a thump on the ground in front of me. I guess that Darkrai slammed the titan of lighting into the dirt. Then, I hear Darkrai say "Tell her your sorry for hurting her, you waste of good oxygen!" I feel my eyes widen a bit beneath my lids. He isn't mad about the electric bird's comment, well not much anyway. He's mad that he and his friends had embarrassed and hurt me! I blush slightly at this realization and duck my head to hide it.

"No way! I didn't lay a talon on her!" Zapdos growls before being cut off my a choke. I guess that the dark type has grabbed the bird's neck.

"You hurt her emotionally. Now apologize before I blast your fuckin' head off!" I hear my saviour snarl, his voice so angry and commanding that I feel myself cringe a bit in fear, despite the obvious fact that the anger is not aimed at me.

"I'm sorry, Uxie," Zapdos groans before I hear him squawk. I think that Darkrai threw him.

Then, I feel a clawed hand on my shoulder once again. I raise my paw and place it over the hand, knowing it belongs to my protector. The small blush on my cheeks gets a little bigger. "Thank you for defending me," I whisper, trying not to stutter as my heart begins to pound faster than usual. But this time, not in fear.

"You don't need to thank me. It's wrong to torment someone for laughs. I've been through it too, so I know what it's like," I hear him say softly. I smile sadly and hold his hand tighter. Even a hero needs a bit of comfort sometimes.

After a moment, he removes his hand from my shoulder. "Just yell for me if you ever need me to beat the shit out of a couple more assholes for ya again, okay?" he says. I can tell from his tone that he's probably smiling.

I smile back and nod my head. Soon after, I hear the sound of rustling leaves and know that he has left.

I float over to my log and take a look at my small stack of books, holding Gathering Bluetightly to my chest the whole time. I see a fairy tale book on top when I carefully open my eyes, feeling free to do so since the three bullies are unconscious. I smile a little as a small blush appears on my face once again.

When most people think of a hero, they think of a galant, handsome knight in silver, shining armor or a superhero from the comic books. Most people see Darkrai as a monster, the thing that hero's must defeat to save the damsel in distress. But when I found myself in distress, it was he who came to my rescue. It was he who defeated the monsters.

No, I guess he isn't most people's idea of a hero, a knight in shining armor. But personally, I think he's better than any fictional hero I've ever read about.

He's my hero. My knight in obsidian armor.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As you probably already know (duh!) the pairing is Darkrai x Uxie. I am in love with this pairing of my own creation. I call it, TorturedGeniusShipping._

_Please review!_


End file.
